


Je ne regrette rien.

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama, Other, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Il savait qu’il allait mourir. C’était tellement évident.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Je ne regrette rien.

Il savait qu’il allait mourir. C’était tellement évident. Il avait échouer. Il avait été incapable de tuer Simba. Il l’avait attaquer impulsivement, trouvant son courage, pour sa mère. Pour qu’elle le voie, qu’elle soit fière de lui. Venger Scar n’avait jamais vraiment eu d’importance pour lui, au en tout cas, beaucoup moins d’importance que l’affection de sa mère. Nuka n’avait pas peur de la mort, ce dont il avait peur c’était que de décevoir encore sa mère.  
  
Les bûches du barrages s’étaient effondrées, il n’avait pas prévu ça, et à vrai dire il n’avait rien prévu. Quand Kovu avait refuser de tuer Simba, Nuka y avait vu l’opportunité de brillé aux yeux de sa mère, de la rendre fière de lui, d’avoir droit a un peu d’amour maternel. Ce qui lui avait tellement manqué.  
  
Ouvrant difficilement les yeux il réussit à voir qu’elle était là, tellement proche, mais tellement loin à cause des bûches. Vitani aussi, sa petite sœur, malgré tout ce qu’il avait pu faire il l’aimait sa petite sœur. Et il pouvait voir dans son regard qu’elle l’aimait aussi. Il avait tellement de mal à garder les yeux ouvert.  
  
« Je suis désolé, maman... J’ai essayé. » Oh c’était difficile de parler. Il avait tellement mal. Il n’y avait pas un seul endroit de son corps qui ne lui faisait pas mal.  
  
Les sons étaient comme assourdi, et pourtant il entendait les battements de son cœur tellement fort. Il sentit quelque chose contre sa tête, une patte, et rouvrant difficilement les yeux il croisa le regard rouge de sa mère. Et il y avait dans ce regard tellement de tristesse et tellement d’amour. C’était ironique qu’il ait droit à cette affection et à cet amour alors qu’il allait mourir.  
  
« J’ai enfin… attiré ton attention, n’est-ce pas ? » Réussit à articuler difficilement Nuka alors que ses yeux se fermaient pour la dernière fois.  
  
Au moins, il mourrait sans regret.

**Author's Note:**

> écrire sur Nuka [Qui est-ce]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°76 : Ecrivez sur un fandom dont vous n'avez pas l'habitude [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Fandom du 07/07/2020 : Disney [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Personnage 92 : Nuka (Le Roi Lion 2) [Foire aux personnages]  
> Mort 24 : Nuka [Foire aux morts]  
> Foire aux duos 81 : Zira / Nuka [Foire aux duos]  
> Mot du 19/10/2020 : Mort/e [Mot du jour]  
> Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge [Couleur du jour]  
> Y : Yeux [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Écrire sur un animal [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Nuka [De secondaire à principal]  
> Première phrase 15 : "Il savait qu'il allait mourir." (Feu de glace, Nicci French) [La fin et le début]  
> écrire sur le Roi Lion 2 [Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres]  
> écrire sur le Roi lion 2 [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Titre du 23/07/2020 : "Je ne regrette rien." [Titre du jour]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défi de l'extrême]


End file.
